Game of Dreams
by Skychild101
Summary: "I have to do what now?" "You have to protect a girl within a certain amount of time." "What happens if I don't succeed?" "Then you're life as a Guardian will be over. You have sixty minutes. Good luck." maybe JackXOC we will see...the title is for now since I can't think of anything else . rate T for violence...
1. Just your average type of girl

Author's Note: Heeey guys! I'm back with a new story! Yeah, you know all those uncompleted stories? Don't worry I'm still doing them but it just takes…a lot more erm…time to update them…especially if you don't know what to write about…BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE: here's a new story! Yup! Just yesterday I had watched Rise of the Guardians and did anyone else think that Jack Frost is insanely CUTE?! I sure did! AND THIS IS NOT SELF INSERT! I just like writing it in I's…

So, sit back and relax and enjoy the show!

Chapter 1:

Ah wait wait I forgot one more thing:

Disclaimer:Don't own anything except for my OC

Chapter 1: Just your average type of girl

"Whoo-hoo!" a voice shouted, exhilarated. It showed a person, skateboarding on a not so icy path though the other part of the path was covered with ice and snow.

The person then saw an ice-ramp that was coming up ahead so the figure started to gain more speed and when it got there, it was a perfect liftoff as the feet were off the skateboard, causing the skateboard to twirl around in the air.

However, the picture suddenly "froze".

You see that girl? Yeah, that's me. The name's Evelyn Archer. I'm just your average down to earth girl and an ordinary child. Well to some people, they call me weird but who cares? I'm just being myself and I love it every second.

I'm just enjoying my simple ordinary life while little did I know that there was a certain Winter Spirit causing mischief. Naturally, I believe in fairytales and the things that weren't supposed to exist like Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and so on.

Anyways, I was currently living in a small town that's called Burgess. It's actually a pretty cozy town…that's just my opinion despite what people think. They often would think as a boring, dull town…well some people do…

The picture got "unfrozen" and with a nice touchdown, the board landed on the ground as it still rolled while my feet touched the board.

"Yeah!" I shouted, grinning that I got a perfect touchdown.

But little did I know, that something big was coming. Something that could possibly change my life.

There was another voice shouting with excitement but that was unknown to me. However, it was only known to a small kid whose name was Jamie.

He kept on saying "come on Jack Frost!" whoever that is…

Jamie laughed as Jack helped him to perform the move he did when Jack first met Jamie though at that point, Jamie couldn't see him. Jamie served left and right but then, something caught Jack off guard which let him to lose the ability of controlling his ice powers. In result, the poor kid didn't see me coming so we both collided into one another.

Jack saw this just in time and this made him to cringe at the sight. The skateboard and the sleigh went off in another direction while the kid and I were in a tangled mess.

"The heck…?" I groaned, trying to get up but I only saw a bit of brown hair. I growled. "Jamie…?"

Jamie who shook himself out of his dazed state spoke. "Wha…? Oh, Evelyn! Um sorry about—"

"Why didn't you look where you were going?!" I snapped at him, glaring.

"It wasn't me! It was Jack Frost! He was helping me!" Jamie protested.

I gave him a dumb-founded look. "Jack Frost?"

"Yeah, he's right here." he pointed to an empty space beside him. I gave him a raised eyebrow while questioning his sanity.

"Uh look kid, I don't see him. So are you sure you're alright? That was actually a pretty bad crash." I told him.

"No but he's real!" he protested.

"Riightt…" I chuckled. Cute kid. I swear he has the biggest imagination on this planet.

I then walked towards my skateboard and pressed my foot on the edge of the deck so that it could be flipped, making me to catch it. I then released the skateboard so I could continue to use it.

"Psst, what happens if she accidentally tripped?" Jack asked, winking at Jamie who grinned.

Jack then lifted himself off his feet and flew towards me who was totally unaware of what was going to happen. Chuckling, Jack used his staff to produce ice but the ice wasn't a flat surface.

Of course, I just had to go into that area. The skateboard tripped over the uneven surface making me to flip through the air as well as the skateboard and then I plunged straight into the fountain, being drenched completely…head first.

I sputtered the water out of my mouth as I growled, being annoyed. My eyes darted to the stiff Jamie who pointed the empty space beside him. He could hear Jack laughing his head off.

"Jamie…" I growled.

"It was Jack Frost." the kid said again, suddenly being fearful.

I got out of the fountain, marching towards the kid. I then grabbed the scruff of his shirt as I pulled him towards me.

"If I ever find this Jack Frost then help me now, I'll murder him and rip out his inner parts and will use it as Christmas decorations!" I snarled, dropping the kid. "Got it?"

He nodded furiously.

"And if you lie to me about it, you're next on my target list!" I called out as I went away.

"Ooo scary." Jack mocked.

"She's being serious, Jack. When she threatens, she doesn't kid around." Jamie replied, getting up. "Why can't she see you? Is it because she doesn't believe in you?"

Jack nodded, floating around the air lazily. "Exactly that. But don't worry, I'll help her believe in me so I can keep my inner parts." he laughed.

The mischief maker felt something and he looked up at the sky. He seemed to know what was going on though Jamie didn't since he had a confused look.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, curiously.

Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "The Guardians are calling me. I got to go."

"Aw, do you have to?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, Jamie. I'll be back before you know it." he winked and then he took off while wondering why did North called the Guardians.

It can't be anything bad…can it?

Author's Note: And there you have it! Chapter one is done! What did you think of it? Yes, I had to include Jack right now :p he's so cuteeeee


	2. Fantasy or Reality

Author's Note: Kay, who knew this story is going to be hard to write about? *sigh* meh, I'll think of something as I go though I am also open to any idea suggestions as well. So, that being said, here we go!

Chapter 2: Fantasy or Reality

I sighed as I dropped my pencil, hearing the tip of the pencil hit the desk before it laid still. Lately, I can't think of anything to write about. In other words, I have the worst case that is hated by every writer.

The Writer's Block.

"It's not fair!" I shouted to practically no one. How do the other people do it? Like once they see something they like, an inspiration gets into their head and they know what to write about.

It comes easy for them…

Though, I suppose they also have writer's block.

Sighing once again, I pushed the chair back so that I heard the chair legs making a groan when it scratched the floor. But before I exited out of the house, I stopped to take a glance at a specific paper that was hanging nearly in the middle of the wall that was facing my bed.

I walked towards it, placing my hand on it gingerly as if it would break if not being handled properly.

The picture was none other than Jack Frost.

Yes, I'll admit it. I actually do believe in Jack Frost. So sue me. But the reason why I didn't believe in Jamie was well…to be honest, I don't really know myself. Maybe I will never know.

His blue eyes held a sense of mischief though the whole appearance of him represented more of a child than anything else even though the sketch made him to be a teenager.

There was a saying: I may be a teenager but I'm always a kid at heart.

I smiled softly before I got out of the house while holding my favorite skateboard and went rolling down the streets.

_They see me rollin'. They see me hatin'. _I thought, being amused.

-North Pole-

Jack flew into the room to where the meeting was held. More specifically to where the big gigantic globe was held. It currently held thousands of bright light. Those lights represented children.

So why did North called him when nothing was bad happening?

"Ahem." a deep voice that sounded like it just cleared its throat announced.

The troublemaker turned around only to see the rest of the Guardians.

North, the Tooth Fairy, Sandy and ah don't forget the bunny. Never forget the bunny.

"North." Jack greeted. "Why did you call?"

"We are here because we have something new to tell you!" he beamed like always.

"Which is…?" Jack asked, a bit cautious.

"Well to be honest, Jack, we think that you're not taking your Guardian duty seriously." the Tooth Fairy said, being straight to the point.

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow, leaning lazily against a wall while his arms were across his chest.

"You were supposed to be protecting the children." North continued. "Not playing pranks on them."

"Or causing mischief wherever you go." the Tooth Fairy added.

"Ah I'm guessing you had seen the "accident" I pulled." Jack replied, chuckling.

"Jack…" North's voice held a slightly warning tone.

"Okay, okay." he replied, waving his hands to defend himself. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. I mean, as a Guardian, surely you need to have more fun. And why am I doing here?"

"We have a mission for you." the bunny stated, bluntly.

Sandy made a drawing above his head that represented the mission.

"What kind of a mission?" Jack quizzed, curiously.

"Well…" North cleared his throat. "You have to protect a girl."

Jack blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. Though, in reality, he should've because as a Guardian, his purpose was to protect children after all…

"I have to do what now?"

"You have to protect a girl within a certain amount of time."

"What happens if I don't succeed?"

"Then you're life as a Guardian will be over."

"That's harsh." Jack replied, flatly.

"You have sixty minutes. Your mission starts…now!"

Jack sighed. "Alright then. I don't see why I have to protect only her." he lifted himself off the ground and flew out of the room.

But then, he came back.

"How does the girl even look like?"

Sandy then drew a picture by using his magic while the bunny described her.

"She has dirty blonde hair that goes up to her shoulder blades. Her eyes are blue while her skin is tan. You might know her as the girl who got pranked from a certain mischief maker."

"Oh…"

After the meeting was done, Jack flew out of sight while the rest of the Guardians stared at him.

"Do you think you were being too harsh on him?" the tooth fairy asked.

"Don't think so. Jack needs to know that not all is fun and games when you are a Guardian." North answered.

-Burgess, at a park-

I hummed to the song I was currently playing on my Ipod. I closed my eyes, allowing the chilly wind to fly against my hair as it whipped at my face. I then opened my eyes, allowing a small smile escaping from my lips.

I really do love when that happens. It makes me feel calm, more relaxi—

"Hi there, I'm Jack Frost." a sudden voice announced.

I gave a shriek of fright, being startled by the sudden face that was close to mine. I lost control of my skateboard as it went zig-zag around the place until it finally tripped over the loose ground which made me to hit my head against the edge of the fountain.

_The people really need to fix the ground_ was my last thought before I blacked out.


	3. A Demanding Day

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Jack does have a nice way of greeting people, doesn't he? XD anyways, here's a longer chapter!

Chapter 3: A Demanding Day

North gave out a groan at the scene that was just displayed.

"You seriously think we can trust him with this mission?" Bunny asked, staring at the screen.

"We have to. He's the only one who can do it." North stated.

"Then we're doomed." Bunny replied.

"Let's just give him time." the Tooth Fairy said as she shut down the screen.

-My house-

One blink, two blinks.

I groaned, opening my eyes as I pushed myself up.

"Oww…" I cringed, holding my head at the sides.

"You alright? That was quite a crash."

I gave out a yelp, scrambling out of bed then huddled close to my desk as I took something that will protect me: mainly, my heavy textbook.

"Hey relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I trust you? Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Alright…"

Something floated down on the top of my bookshelf. It sat lazily though its face wore a grinning playful expression. I studied the boy. He had white hair, a blue hoodie and brown pants. His blue eyes shone with mischief while his free hand was shoved in his pocket. In his other hand, he held what it looked like a long stick with a hook at the top.

"Hi." he responded.

I stared, dumbfounded before raising my textbook threateningly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"Someone's in a demanding mood." he said. "Though you already know who I am."

"How so?"

He flew into the air, flying towards the wall that was my desk. I moved away from him, still holding my book. My eyes watched him like a hawk as he took something out of the wall.

He then showed the familiar picture

"Recognize this?" he flashed a smile, placing the picture beside him as in to compare it.

My heart pounded furiously as I closed and opened my mouth several of times. The boy still wore the cocky expression.

"You…I…" I stuttered.

"Yes?" he asked, grinning.

I growled. "That doesn't mean you're him!" I raised the book again.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm sorry to tell you that this picture…" he trailed off.

I eyed him as he suddenly wore the same cocky expression.

"Are these hearts around me?"

I froze, being like a fish out of water as my face reddened.

Out of all pictures, he just _had _to get that one. Damn.

Regaining back my composure, I replied in the most threatening voice I could muster.

"If you don't give it back, I'll—"

"Rip out my inner parts and use them as Christmas decorations?" he offered.

I growled and started to tackle him. But reacting quickly, he flew out of my grasp which allowed me to catch the ground instead.

It was painful, to say the least.

"I mean it jack! _Give it back_!" I demanded.

"So you do know my name." Jack stated, grinning crookedly.

"Jack!" I said, sharply.

"Evelyn." he replied though more in a mocking way.

I didn't care how he knew my name—he was probably a stalker. He turned around, chuckling. Thinking, I slowly crept up at him from behind.

"Man, you should've seen—"

WHAM!

His eyes rolled to the back of the head and fell down.

There showed me holding my book. I didn't breathe until it was safe enough. When it was, I let out the breath before walking towards him.

I poked, just to be sure that he was out cold. I couldn't help but smile.

He looked cute in his sleeping form.

I then snatched my drawing (oh, the humiliation!) and tucked it somewhere safe though I halted, turning to face the unconscious Jack.

That was Jack Frost…

The Jack Frost….

The Winter Spirit…

"Oh my God." I whispered.

I didn't know why he was here though. Looking at his weird looking stick, I made my way to grab it.

Just to be sure…

It was a little while before a moan finally came out of him, indicating that he was alive.

"Man, that hurt." he groaned, pushing himself up as he massaged his head.

"About time you woke up, pretty boy."

He looked up but suddenly had his eyes wide.

"Woah! Okay you do not want to mess with that." Jack said as his weapon was in front of his chest.

"What's a stick going to do? Kill you?"

"Trust me, it's _not _a stick. Now," he replied. "Hand it over." he said in the most calming way.

"Not until I get some answers, pretty boy. So get up." I commanded, threateningly pointing his stick closer to him.

Sighing, he got up. I still pointed the stick at him.

"You want answers? Alright then: I'm here to protect you?"

I blinked. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm here to protect you within a certain amount of time. If I don't, I can't be a Guardian."

"Riightt. I'll believe that." I chuckled, twirling his fancy stick.

Jack blinked. "But it's true!"

"And so is the Easter Bunny."

"Uh…he is."

Like I said before, I admit that I do believe but I just don't want to admit it in person.

He then ran in front of me, blocking my exit.

"Now you answer mine. How can you see me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Because I can?"

This kid is weird…

He shook his head as if I had said a wrong answer. "No…it's…" he sighed. "Very few people can see me."

"Then you're not a very popular guy, are you?"

"Ouch." he scowled.

I pushed him sideways so I could continue to walk but Jack kept on following me.

"If you see me, then you must either believe in me or the magic." he continued.

"That's great."

He rolled his eyes. "Can I please have my weapon now?"

I stared at him as a thought entered my mind.

Why did he walk? Couldn't he just fly like he did before?

"Fly." I suddenly said.

"What?" he asked, giving a confused look.

"Fly." I repeated.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I need my weapon—my staff—to do so. Inside the staff, it holds my powers. Without it, I can't do anything. I would be useless. So," he said. "I need my staff back." he raised his hand as if I will handle it over.

"No."

"Wha…? But, Eve—"

"I said no. Not until you absolutely need it and what you say is true."

He slumped on a couch, defeated.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

A sudden _ding _alerted him and he saw me taking something out of a microwave. I walked out of the kitchen.

"Want some?" I asked, offering him popcorn.

"No thanks."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I then walked up the stairs and into my room, placing down the popcorn on my desk.

"So you're the girl he has to protect."

I shrieked, accidentally stumbling to my desk as I knocked down something. I grasped my hands on the edge of the desk as I stared at an odd man who held no emotion whatsoever.

He was really bizarre: black clothing, black nearly spikey hair, black eyes and a very pale skin.

"Pity." he replied, almost sneering.

Author's Note: So Eve didn't went on good terms with Jack but then trouble comes! Uh oh! How will this turn out? XD I can tell you one thing: not very good.


	4. Reality Check

Author's Note: Kay, so I just watched Rise of the Guardians again and just couldn't help myself everytime when I see Jack! Like really! There were times when I just want to reach him to comfort him! Oh poor Jackie! DX *ahem* anyways, thanks to *drumroll* Snowflake the pooka (hehe the bunny won't mind if I call him that, will he?) for reviewing and adding the story to favorites!

**Snowflake the pooka: **Omg! XD you have no idea how hard I laughed at your review! Epic! Hehe, yeah you tell Flippers to that! XD Like really, Eve show some manners *shakes head* but I know! Though, he's really sexy when he gets mad!

Eve: You're the one who made me to that!

Me: …no I didn't.

Chapter 4: Reality Check

Acting on instinct, I grabbed Jack's staff and pointed the hook at him.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"Jack of course."

I slightly lowered his weapon. "What? You know him?"

"Of course I do. I battled him." the strange man snarled.

He started walking towards me, making me to tighten my grasp.

"Come any closer and I will have your head for dinner." I threatened.

He seemed to be unfazed by this for he kept on walking towards me. My heart beats rapidly as I tightly held my grip on the staff. I had no idea how to use this thing. Can I even use it?

The odd man raised an eyebrow—why do people keep on raising eyebrows?! Is that a new trend or something?!

"What's the matter? Afraid of the…" he suddenly grinned evilly. "Dark?"

Without a warning, something black wrapped around his hands before he released it.

The black stuff struck the ledge of the desk, causing me to quickly move out of the way by jumping and landed beside my open door.

Now, to some people it may looked like I had been it because it was so close but I wasn't.

"Hand me my staff, Evelyn." a deep voice said, dangerously.

I turned to my left only to find Jack breathing heavily as he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"And then there is Jack. The Knight in Shining Armor."

With a yell, the bizarre man released another blast of the black though I didn't move since I thought it would hit Jack.

"Eve move!" Jack growled, running towards me and dove for the ground in order to dodge the scarily good aim attack.

The attack instead crashed at the wall.

The pale man gave a low growl of annoyance as he prepared to attack us again.

Apparently, Jack was quick enough to act since he used his weapon and out came ice. The ice and the black collided to one another, sending it upwards.

When the blue and black mist got created, Jack quickly grabbed my hand and we raced down the stairs. Unfortunately, the evil man waited us at the bottom of the stairs.

"GO!" Jack shoved me back so that we were back in my room.

But what he did next was totally unexpected. We _crashed _through the window and just in time, Jack created an icy slide. I yelped as I lost my balance but he held my hand firmly.

Every step we took, more ice was produced ahead of us. Jack made sure that we would still have more ice.

However, the enemy caught up to us (like how?) and when we started to glide up the ice ramp, the wicked man's attack struck the tip of the ramp causing us to lose our balance.

I screamed as I continued to fall through the sky.

Hmm…the boy seemed to be okay…I think.

I couldn't tell since my mind was too dizzy. Being somewhat stable, Jack was able to fly and he quickly followed my movements.

He halted to turn around so that he could catch me. However, I had to much speed and I knocked into him, sending us both down. Tree branches occasionally scratched us and finally we both fell down on the snowy ground, hard.

We groaned though Jack quickly took a glance on the ground and saw a familiar shadow. He snatched me (mind you, I'm still trying to get myself in order), making me to yelp at the abrupt pull.

He roughly shoved me in front of a tree's trunk while he was in front of me.

Guess we're hiding…

"Jack…" I whispered.

He silenced me by tightening his grip, causing me to whimper. We both held our breaths when we saw a shadow that seemed to be searching until it was gone. It was a while before he spoke.

"He probably thought we were gone." he then turned to face me.

The moonlight rays shone him, creating him to have a mysterious aura surrounding him if you know what I mean. His blue eyes stared at me as if he was trying to search for something.

"Do you _now _believe me?" he asked.

"I…"

Do I? What I just saw was actually…prove.

Yes, I'll admit. I actually believe in him now…

I sighed. "Yes, I do."

"Good." he said, sternly before flipping his staff that was on the ground into the air and he caught it.

I looked at our surroundings.

There were trees to where we are but far ahead, I just faintly could see endless field of snow.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." he started walk then halted. "Coming?"

"Does it look like I have a choice? Don't think so." I muttered before following him.

However, as soon as I took a step, I thought I heard a low growl like an animal's growl. I shook my head to erase the thoughts.

Luck was not on my side when I snapped a branch. The growl now made itself louder, forcing me to run around.

I gulped, standing still while my eyes were glued to the figure. Well, I was right about one thing...it was an animal.

More specifically a wolf—scratch that, _wolves_.

Yes, they now come in packs.

"Jack." I whimpered. Ugh, I hate myself for always depending on him.

"Jack." I said, a bit more loudly.

No answer.

I turned around only to find that I was alone…minus the wolves.

"Great. Just leave me to die…brilliant." I muttered.

The wolves started to walk slowly towards me, forcing me to step back.

"JACK!"

The minute I raised my voice, the wolves started to run at me. In a blur (and right on time), something grabbed my wrist and yanked me upwards just in time as the wolves started to lunge at me.

One of them was successful though. When I started to go up, one of the wolves' claw scratched on the top of my free hand.

Now, I didn't know what to think when I felt myself _flying_. Of course, it wasn't me but it was none other than Jack.

We then landed on a snowy hill. We were still in the same area of the wolves but we were _far _away from them.

"You okay?"

I looked up to see Jack who looked worried.

I suddenly felt anger towards him. Why didn't he came when I called him? Why did he wait at the last minute?

I know, I know…I could've fought them off but with what? Myself? No thank you.

"Why didn't you came when I called you?" I asked, angered.

He just merely frowned, got up and turned his back to me. His precious stick was beside him as he was holding it.

"Sorry for being a terrible Guardian." he spoke coldly. "Now keep up…unless you want the wolves to come back."

Right on cue, a wolf howled in the distance as he walked away.

"Jack wait up!" I called, scrambling to my feet to catch up with him.

Author's Note: Uh oh, those two are not on good terms! :O woahhhh but will they? I dunno! You tell me! :P


	5. To the rescue

Author's Note: WE HAVE A NEWCOMER! Thanks to *drumroll* Corrin Winston for following GoD! Sorry if this chapter is short; it's just that I didn't want to ruin the ending :3 so that being said, Jack did something very stupid…you'll see…ooo epic :D Oh yeah and also there will be a scene in which I DO NOT OWN! It's from the movie except I don't remember the exact words so I changed some… sorry if it's short Dx and thanks to xoGabrielleox for following the story. I just noticed this!

Chapter 5: To the rescue…

To say that I had enjoyed the agonizingly walk with Jack would be an understatement.

Being eaten by the wolves doesn't seem like a bad idea now especially if it will help me to get away from the grumpy person.

"Soo…" I started, jogging up to him.

He smirked. "Having trouble catching up?"

I scowled before shoving him in the shoulder. "No. As I was saying, how does the Blacko know you?"

"Blacko?"

"The creepy guy."

He rolled his eyes at my lack of description. Hey, what can I say? I'm a person who doesn't write full descriptions…

Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's a long story." I found a snow free log so I settled myself on it while I gave my attention to him.

"We got time."

He shook his head, smiling slightly.

He started to speak but something had grabbed his attention since he sharply turned his head, searching at the woods that were across from us.

"Stay here." he commanded.

I frowned. "No way. Move it, boy."

I shoved him out of the way, having him to slightly lose balance.

"Evelyn! You don't know what's out there! Or if the ice is even safe!" he gestured to the frozen pond.

Angrily, I marched to him. "Oh and I suppose you do?!" I asked, sharply. I stared at him before narrowing my eyes. "Whatever. Go away. Leave me alone."

I stomped away angrily, not waiting for his reply. Who does he think he is? My mom? Just by thinking about it makes me want to cry. Truthfully, I didn't know what happened to my mom.

I had tried to find her but ended up with nothing.

I was too busy being upset and angry that I didn't even hear Jack's call which was: "Get out!"

But from what—

I didn't even get to finish the thought since something cold welcomed my body while black greeted my eyes.

I felt everything going in slow motion…

Jack stared at the scene with wide eyes. It all happened in a blur. He shouted at her but the ice beneath her broke.

"Evelyn!" he shouted, running to the broken surface but the more he went near it, he winced.

"_Jack, I'm scared!" his sister spoke, trembling._

"_It's okay. It'll be alright." Jack said before he thought about something. "Let's play a game."_

"_No Jack. I don't want to. I'm scared!"_

"_Shh…shh…it will be a harmless game. Do you trust me?"_

_She looked into his eyes then nodded._

"_Good. We're going to play hopscotch. See? Like this." he got up then hopped to another spot._

"_Woah!" he exclaimed, nearly losing his balance which caused her to laugh._

"_See?" he smiled. "Now you try."_

_Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the cracking ice then looked back at Jack who nodded._

_Slowly, she took tiny steps. Jack counted down from three while the ice kept on cracking. When he shouted "3!", he used his stick to move her out of the harm's way. She was moved out of the spot only to be replaced by Jack._

"_See? That wasn't—"_

_Unluckily, the ice gave out sending Jack to fall down while hearing his sister's blur of scream._

Stop it Jack! You shouldn't be thinking about that!

That was his last thought before he dove into the icy water…


	6. A sudden plight

Me: Heya heya! I'm back with a new chapter!

Sam: Quack…

Me: yes I know you're excited as well as I am! I am also very excited since I know now what to do write for this story!

Jack: *raises an eyebrow* you mean you didn't know before?

Me: nope!

*Sam and Jack mysteriously disappear*

Me: Now first-$#&%* !%$ the hec-&!#######$$%%%!

*unknown to me, Jack chuckles as Sam chews on an object*

Chapter 6: A sudden plight

We both gasp for air the minute we broke the cold water out so we could breathe properly.

"Y…you gotta be…the most crazy…p-person e-ever." I gasped out the icy breathe.

He coughed the icy breathe out. "Heh." he frowned when he saw me shivering uncontrollably.

He knew how it felt to be trapped underwater for a long time.

"Hey everything is gonna be alright." he said, having worry in his tone.

He moved his cold hand to mine but I flinched at the touch. Hurt etched his face and he stared at the ground, muttering an apology.

After we both caught our breaths, we started to resume our walk. Mind you, I was still cold but that doesn't explain my next question.

Why was Jack being so far away from me?

Unbeknownst to us, something far behind us was watching us. It grinned evilly as if it was waiting for something big. It then vanished.

"Jack, wait up." I said, walking quickly to him. I frowned when he moved away from me.

I sighed then quietly went up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied, roughly as he shook my hand off.

I was hurt to say the least but didn't show it.

"Okay…" I spoke quietly.

As soon as we took a step, Jack quickly went in a fighting stance; his staff raised. There it was again! Acting on instinct, Jack produced ice and fired at the tree he thought the object was hiding.

"Now _stay here_." he commanded, fiercely before running to the tree.

I sighed then shivered from the sudden cold.

"Look what we got." the cold voice announced.

I turned around only to gasp.

Jack frowned when he saw that nothing was at the tree. Growling angrily, he punched his hand at the frozen trunk. He cursed when speck of blood came out of his knuckles.

"Well, there's nothing there. Let's go." Jack said, coming out of the spot.

"Perfect timing." Jack froze and he looked up to see me struggling to get loose from strong Blacko's grip.

The evil man grinned evilly as he pressed the blade tighter against my throat.

"Jack!" I said in a raspy voice.

Jack stared at the scene; his body numb.

"Release her." he spoke in the most deathly voice.

That only seemed to have the strange man to laugh.

"No."

Angered, Jack started to produce ice so that he could knock Pitch away but something what Pitch said made him to stop.

"Careful boy! You do not want to make a wrong move!" he tightened the blade, making me to whimper.

The ice died down. The only thing Jack could do was to growl and have hatred across his face.

Annoyed that I was being helpless, I just managed to growl then used my leg to kick at Blacko's leg…if he had any…

Jack was surprised at the reaction but quickly covered it. I then bit his hand (the one that was not holding the blade). He screamed with pain which made him to produce his magic.

Acting quickly, Jack made his own magic to appear so he blasted ice at him. Just in time, the shadow man blocked the ice but their power was off course, causing me to give a yelp and I shielded myself with my arms.

But the blast never came.

Curiously, I opened my eyes only to gasp. A black and ice spike nearly jabbed my body, just a few inches away from me.

"Are you guys trying to kill me?!" I yelled.

Of course, I was ignored. Angrily, I stomped towards the battlefield though I soon discovered that I couldn't move.

I looked down and there was ice, covering my two feet preventing me to move.

"_Jack_!" I said, sharply.

I was still ignored.

I gasped when Jack was hit in the gut from the dark magic. He flipped through the air and was harshly slammed down on the snowy ground.

Blacko made a short evil smile before turning to me who was frozen. However, the man gave out an angry yell when his attacks were cancelled.

Snarling, he looked to see Jack standing in front of me protectively.

Having enough, he spoke before disappearing.

"You can't always protect her!" he said, darkly which caused Jack to tighten his fist tightly as he watched Pitch vanishing into the shadows.

When the tension was gone, the Guardian turned to me who was frozen with fear.

"You okay?"

I numbly stared at him. Jack's eyes fell on something so he moved towards me but then anger replaced his current emotion.

On my throat, a bit of blood was dripping down.

"You're bleeding." he said, sharply.

I forced myself not to wince from the sharpness. He then looked down.

"Sorry." he gestured to my frozen feet.

"Don't worry." I finally managed to speak.

Jack then started to break the ice with his stick.

Me: And there you &$^#($& !$####### seriously what the heck!? #&^$#*$&*******######### kay, I have enough power or whatever the heck to say this which is…if you guys want something to be in this story, go ahead and shout it out! #*$&$*&$(#($&#$&#*$(*$&(&(#&* ()& #$ I can't give out shout outs NOOOOOOOO-$&^^$######################


	7. Resurrection

Me: *looks around cautiously then smiles triumphantly* yes! I got my power of speech back to normal! I found the two culprits. *shoves, Sam, Gunter and Jack* explain yourselves.

Sam + Gunter: Quack. Quack, quack. Quack.

Me: Uh huh. So I see. You two have been set up by Jack *Jack snickers* Aweh! You poor things! *hugs them* you got forced to do the work by the forces of evil.

Jack: He-ey!

Me: *places the penucks then turns to Jack* You are in so much trouble.

Jack: *laughs*

Me: Sorry for the lame flashbacks thingys…that was the only thing I could think of. And thanks to Snowflake the pooka for reviewing!

Chapter 7: Resurrection

I can't tell you just how _grateful _I am now that my feet are unfrozen. It felt like heaven again…erm well you know…erm…

I just hope that we won't be seeing him again. He's becoming a real pain.

"Do you think that man will come back?"

Jack smirked. "He will always come back."

I paused, being deep in thought.

"What about the others?"

Jack hopped on a dead log. As he walked on it, ice formed as he took every step.

"Others?"

I slightly gave him an annoyed look. This kid asks way too many questions…

"The Guardians or whatever you want to call them. Will they come and help?"

He laughed as if it was amusing but the laugh he gave out was dark and cold. I suddenly found my back being pressed against a tree. I looked at Jack's cold eyes that were boring into mine.

"Did you really _think _they would come and _help_?" he chuckled, stepping back as he shook his head. "You must be joking."

I stood there, watching the Winter Spirit walking off before a frown was placed on my face.

"Anyways, I better get you back home. Wouldn't want your parents to be worried…" he paused. "Even though they probably are."

I stiffened when he mentioned them. He seemed to have sense that something was wrong since he turned around, eyeing me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

For a minute, there was brief worry written on his face before it got dissolved away.

"I'm fine." I accidentally snapped.

He moved his head back a bit before he slightly glowered at me.

Halfway through the trip (we were flying), I fell asleep in Jack's arms. Hey, if he was carrying me why not?

Jack flew gently into my room through the broken window which somehow got fixed. The boy then placed me on my bed. He was about to leave until he stopped.

Jack looked at the sight. My dirty blond hair fell on my face, covering one of my eyes. I was curled into a ball—which I tend to do a lot—as my breathing kept in pace. All in all, my sleeping form looked peaceful.

At least to Jack.

He couldn't help but to smile softly when a smile was placed on my lips.

"_What happens if I don't succeed?"_

"_Then you're life as a Guardian will be over. You have sixty minutes. Good luck."_

Jack's hand stopped only an inch away from my hand. He sighed then got off the bed and went out.

He was worried if he still had enough time. Worried of not knowing how much time he has left.

All in all, he didn't know why he was so worried about me. He shook his head, trying to erase his thoughts.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? The young Spirit is in love." the voice was laced with venom at the last word.

Jack growled though he shot an annoyed look at a dark spot ahead of him.

"What do you want Pitch?" he snarled.

He chuckled. "Well since I'm not doing anything, thought it would be fun to torment you."

"I should feel so honored." the boy growled before releasing his ice powers but the shadow dodged it.

"Leave me and her alone!" he shouted then walked away.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Pitch started, grinning sinisterly.

Jack halted; his grip on his staff began to be tighter.

"Pity." he paused. "Ah but you don't _want _her to know, do you? You're afraid that she will shut you out. You're afraid of what she will think of you."

Annoyed, Jack blasted out his powers only to miss his target again. He started to walk again but Pitch blocked his path since he was in front of Jack.

"But what happens if she _does _find out, hmm? What a terrible mess it would be."

"Wind, take me home." he said, sharply.

A strong wind came as it picked him up. He flew over Pitch and landed behind him.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I tell her do you?"

Jack whirled around, watching Pitch's hand waving over at a spot. He widen his eyes when he saw me, tied up. I was struggling to get loose.

"Evelyn!" Jack exclaimed, starting to go towards me.

I perked up at my name so I looked to see Jack running up to me. If I told you that I wasn't relieved to see him, I would be lying.

"Stop Jack! You're only hurting her!" Pitch responded.

He halted when I started to scream, a muffle one. An unwelcoming pain entered my body but as soon as it started, it vanished.

"Tick tock, Jack. Time's running out for you!"

With the vanishing act from his shadows, he reappeared beside me.

"Keeping things away from her only makes it worse!"

Out of thin air, we started to disappear from the shadows.

"Evelyn!" Jack shouted, running towards me.

He dove for the ground only to not catch anything.

Angered, Jack slammed his fist on the ground.

-North Pole-

Tooth Fairy gasped at the scene.

"Well he failed. Time to go and save her." Bunny said and started to hop away.

North pulled him back.

"He still got thirty five minutes left. When those precious time is gone, only then we can go and help." North said.

Sandy made a symbol of the girl, Pitch and a question mark. Tooth seemed to understand of what he was saying.

"What will happen to Eve then?"

North sighed. "We can only hope that Jack can save her."

Tooth went quiet until she spoke. "Why does he need to be so cold to her?"

Bunny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"In order to protect the ones we love, sometimes it is best to be cold."

-Me-

I continued to struggle which caused the strange man to be irritated.

"Damn it girl! Do you always have to be stubborn and irritating?" he asked, annoyed.

With a snap, the cloth that was tied around my mouth vanished.

Now if only my hands and legs are free…

"I'm _irritating_?! At least I'm not a nuisance!" I spat, my eyes burning with hatred.

The evil man (I really need to learn his name) made a low growl.

"You know what I find funny?" he asked.

I still glared at him. "You know trying to understand the behavior of _some _people is like trying to smell the color nine." I snickered.

He, being a git, made an irritating growl…He didn't looked amused.

"How can a boy, like _him_, protect you from me after all the stuff he did?"

I blinked then narrowed my eyes. "What _stuff_?"

"Oh he didn't old you? Pity…" his voice didn't held any 'pity' at all.

"What stuff?" I growled.

This only made the crazy man to smile more wickedly.

"He did…bad stuff. He was at a place at the wrong time. He stole one of the Tooth's tooth containers by threatening her. Jack betrayed them. He only cared if he had his memories back."

"That's not true." I hissed. From what I know of Jack is that he would never threaten people…well except for the psychotic madman…

Blacko sighed. "Guess I have to show it then."

I eyed him cautiously as he twirled his fingers around. Black shadows circled around it, creating something. It then showed a small glass bottle that contained navy blue liquid.

That didn't look healthy.

"Drink."

I blinked as he suddenly appeared right in front of me. He forced the liquid down my throat, causing me to gasp and sputter a bit.

Something pulled harshly into my mind, causing me to wince. I realized that those were flashbacks or images…whatever you wanna call them.

"_Stop Jack. You don't know what you're doing!" a person that looked like a bunny exclaimed._

Then another one came. It showed Jack looking at something in a pile of gold that looked like containers but on at the end of it, there were faces that represented different children.

I grunted uncomfortably when another one showed up. It showed Jack being in a semi dark alleyway with his staff pointing at a figure though the figure wasn't visible.

"_We should have never trusted you!" the weird-like bunny shouted, outraged._

I gave a final gasp when I was brought back to reality then panted.

The only thing that I was able to speak was:

"Jack." I whispered.


	8. Just a catch

Me: …is it wrong to rewatch Rise of the Guardians multiple of times and not get bored of it? Well…I'm currently doing that…

Jack: And we all know why. *smirks* because *floats beside me* you think I'm cute.

Me: *scowls* do not!

Jack: Do too!

Me: Do not!

*We argue*

Sam: Quack.

**Snowflake the pooka: **Yeah! Atta Snowy! Catch that pest! *cheers*

Chapter 8: Just a catch

The evil man grinned, evilly indicating that he had accomplished.

I stared at the ground with wide-eyed, unable to believe of what just happened.

That's not true…

Jack would never do that…

But the flashbacks…

"You see, Eve. That's why you shouldn't trust Jack."

I was barely listening to him as my mind was somewhere else. I closed my eyes for a minute until al cold, deathly voice spoke.

"You got thirty seconds to release her or you will be tear down from limb to limb."

A sinister smile crept on the man's face.

"I just knew you would come, _Jack_!"

I opened my eyes and saw Jack giving deathly glares behind him. However, Blacko quickly turned around and grabbed a hold of his staff as he punched Jack in the gut.

I just barely noticed that Blacko had used his powers which was why Jack had been sent flying through the air and slammed on the ground with a heavy THUD. I winced as I softly heard Jack grunted. His staff clattered across the floor, a few centimeters beside him.

"And that, my dear." the man appeared right in front of me, squeezing my cheeks as I glared hatefully at him. "Is how get rid of unnecessary pests."

"You mean like yourself?" I replied through my gritted teeth.

He made an unwelcoming growl as he released my cheeks.

"I have to agree with her though. You're becoming quite a pest."

Irritated, the wicked man turned around. He wasn't surprised to see Jack still alive.

"So you still refuse to die." Blacko stated, unhappily.

Jack put on a cocky grin. "It's gonna take something more to bring me down."

Of course, the two began to battle leaving me to be helplessly tied up…That being said, I struggled to be loose, twisting my hands here and there.

I was unaware that Jack created a diversion until a familiar cold hand touched mine as I felt the rope being loosen until I could move my hands freely.

I stared at Jack's eyes the second he faced me.

"Look: I don't know what Pitch (ah, so that's his name…) told you or what he put in your mind," he began." But none of them are true."

"Watch out!" I replied.

Right on cue, Jack blocked Pitch's attack sending it off course.

"Jack." Pitch snarled.

"Free yourself then get out of here."

I would've protested but the look he gave me told me otherwise. After I freed myself, I looked around to see if I could help Jack in anyway.

I started to lose hope until I stared at my shoe then looked at Pitch. A mischievous grin came in place.

Pitch started to summon his powers to blast the pest but something hard collided at his head, forcing him to cancel his attack.

He gave a snarl, rubbing his head as he looked coldly at me who gave a cheeky grin.

"You owe me a shoe!" I shouted before I yelped, ducking down to avoid his attack.

"You are a lot more trouble than its worth*" Jack told me as he glided next to me.

"What can I say? I'm a troublemaker." I replied, smiling crookedly.

The annoyed Spirit rolled his eyes.

"Now this time, _listen to me_. If there's ever a chance to escape, use the _opportunity_." he said, slowly as if he was talking to a five year old.

I scowled. "No need to talk as if I'm a five year old."

"Well someone has to."

Jack shoved me out of the harm's way so that he could block Pitch's attacks. By then, the two were practically battling all over the place.

I yelped, ducking down to avoid yet another assault that nearly struck me though, it crashed into a wall instead.

"Now Eve!" Jack exclaimed, dragging me before I had even had the chance to look at the blue and black mist that was created from their collided powers.

Pitch angrily waved the mist away only to see us jumping out of the hole in time. Angered, Pitch threw his powers so that it actually struck at our entwined hands (but it also caused to hit at the side of Jack's head), causing us to let go of each other so now, we are falling down.

Pitch smirked until he created a small bottle out of thin air that contained a blood reddish color. He then showed a strand, resembling a strand of hair.

He placed the hair inside the bottle. The moment the hair touched the liquid, it created a puff of red smoke.

He grinned, wickedly.

"You may have escaped from me but you're nightmare is just about to begin…"

He then poured the potion out of the bottle and down on the ground.

Pitch walked back a bit, watching the potion taking its action.

Finally, the smoke vanished only to show the shadow who threw its head back and laughed.

Me: Omgomgomgomg! :o what in the world did he create?! Any guesses?

Jack: Yeah, it's—

Me: *ties Jack's mouth and shove him in the closet* till next time! Oh and that saying: you are a lot more trouble than its worth, I don't know the exact saying but um...it's similar to that right?


	9. A Shoot to the Past

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Well erm um…you guys are gonna hate me in the next chapter…thanks to Snowflake the pooka for reviewing. No offence Jack. You are a pest…

Jack: *scowls*

Chapter 9: A Shoot to the Past

I gave a startled gasp when Jack and I continued to fall through the many tree branches while Jack did the same. Finally, we both landed with a hard THUD.

Well, Jack landed more gracefully by falling on his back while I plunged head first into the snow.

People would think that I was a demented tree or something since my legs were dangling upwards in a weird way.

And the snow just _had _to come into my mouth.

Ew.

I really did not want to have snow in my mouth while there could be something in the snow.

Do you get what I mean? Okay? Good.

I groaned when I was finally in the right _normal _position. My head hurts a little so I rubbed my forehead to try to ease the pain.

I grunted and struggled as I tried to get myself out of the snow.

…Just how deep did I fall in?

After many fail attempts, I was finally out of the snow.

"Well, that took a while." I laughed, brushing the snow off me. "Didn't it, Jack?"

No response.

"Jack?"

I turned around only to gasp. I quickly sprinted to the unconscious Jack then slid on my knees to be beside him.

"Jack." I exclaimed as I took one of his hands.

"Come on Jack. I know you're not dead because if you were you would be colder—or warmer…or something like that—Goddamnit! Wake up!" I hollered.

"Pl…please." my lower lip quivered while I started to remember a lullaby my mom used to sing to me as a kid.

"Whisper soft  
Anticipating this eclipse  
Pulling you closer  
Melting now…"

By this time, I choked out a sob as my voice cracked though I still sang.

"Covered in silk  
Letting go into the stillness…"

I had lost it completely as I leaned over, placing my hands softly on his abdomen as I cried.

But.

I could've sworn I felt something moving which was why I stopped sobbing and a lump was in my throat.

I gave a delightful gasp when a moan was heard, followed by his movements.

"Jack!" I squealed, instantly jumping on him as I hugged him around the neck.

Because of the jump, it automatically brought Jack back down.

"Wh…Whoa! Hey!" he laughed when he fell back down.

A silly grin was placed on my face. I couldn't help it but to feel that way…that was until an angry face was replaced the happy expression.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again!" I replied while my finger stabbed his chest with every word.

He smirked. "I didn't know you missed me that much." he teased.

I glared at him then put my head in the air, acting as if I didn't care.

"I didn't."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Right. I'll believe that."

His grin grew wider when my body started to shake.

"Damn you, Jack!" I flung myself on him again, hugging him.

After the sweet reunion, we got back to walking to who knows were. But as we walked, neither of us noticed that there was a streak of brown hair creeping slowly at the bottom (diagonally) at his head.

"So…what really happened back there?" Jack asked, kicking the snow.

"Well…um…I…uh…" I stuttered but stopped walking.

I felt like I was in a trance but at the same time, I wasn't.

"Eve?"

As soon as he turned around, he only saw me falling to my knees. I started to pant heavily, feeling the blood rushing at a fast pace throughout my body as my heartbeat went faster.

"Eve!" Jack called out, quickly rushing to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist while the other one laid on my hands.

"You're cold as ice."

He tried to warm me though it didn't really help since he was cold himself.

I gave out a shaky whimper as I felt something being pulled in my mind. I was vaguely aware that I was leaning on Jack since I was too focused on the odd pull which soon turned to be an image…like a flashback.

_A happy gurgling noise filled the room. It sounded like a baby one followed by another voice. This one seemed to be an older one._

"_Peekaboo! I see you!" the older voice covered her eyes with her hands then removed them. She touched the baby's nose with her finger gently._

_In response, the baby gurgled with happiness._

There was another flashback.

"_I think it's your bed time." the mom said._

"_Aw. Do I have to?" a small girl that looked about six years old pouted._

_She then gave out a happy gasp. Sneakily, she walked to the bed to be under the covers._

_The mom got up and when she turned around, she found the spot empty. A smile tugged her lips._

"_What happened to my baby? Oh dear, I hope she didn't wander away."_

_A giggle escaped from the child. The mom eyed the lump that was under the bed covers. Quietly, the mom started to come from behind and was careful when she was on the bed._

"_Gotcha!" she held the lump that happened to be the child._

_The girl gave out a squeal and felt the covers coming off._

"_You found me!" she pouted._

_The mom laughed. "Come on. Off to bed."_

I gave out a gasp that sounded more like a pant.

Wh…What just happened?

The figure…the child…

My eyes grew wide as I realized who it was.

The child was me.

And the figure…it must've been my mom.

Because of that, I started to cry.

A/N: Aww *wipes tears* cookies to everyone who can spot a Frozen reference!


	10. Something Wicked

A/N: Yolo. What's up with people? Well I'm having a Story Marathon which is tech. updating all of my stories though I procrastinate :3 Thanks Snowflake the pooka for reviewing!

**Snowflake the pooka: **1) are you sure? You might change your mind after reading this 2) you got it! 3) =.= damn it Sam! Sam: Quack. Me: You are gonna go and CLEAN IT UP! Sam: Quack Me: Argh!

Chapter 10: Something Wicked

It took a long time for me to calm down. I was just grateful that Jack was here and he actually wasn't impudent, cocky self…for once.

I sniffled a bit once I de-attached from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked, quietly.

I changed my position so that I was hugging my knees. There was a very, long silence.

"I understand if you don't but—"

"I saw my mom." I interrupted him.

"What?" he blinked.

"I saw my mom." I repeated. "I saw my mom through the flashbacks I just had."

"Oh…"

I gave out a laugh that was a shaky and a bitter one.

But the more I thought about it, the more I drew to a conclusion.

"She's alive…" I whispered, numbly

Jack gave me an odd look. "How? You told me that you didn't know what happened to your mom. She could be dead for all we know."

"No, no, no! Something in my gut tells me that my mom's alive. If anything, I trust my instincts than anything else."

I made out a giddy laugh as I scrambled up.

"Come on, come on!" I urged Jack while tugging on his sleeve.

He laughed at my excitement while he got up.

"Whoa! Slow down!" he replied as he stumbled a bit. "There's a faster way to go."

I turned around, giving him an odd look.

"How?"

"We fly, of course."

I dreaded the moment he said that as a huge grin was formed.

"Nu uh. The last time we flew didn't exactly end well!" I screamed when I felt myself being snatched into the air while hearing Jack's laugh through the wind.

My eyes widened when a building was coming into the view so I screamed my head off. "Watch out for that building!"

He avoided it by an inch though something told me that he did that on purpose…just to scare me…

Sooner or later, we arrived at my home. I closed the door's entrance and walked towards the library. Well, it wasn't exactly a library as it was small, having a few books here and there but I still like to call it a library.

"You go ahead and go to my room. I'll be there shortly." I called out. I didn't need to see that he disappeared since I felt a chilly breeze coming inside the room and it vanished just like that.

I stared around the room, trying to decide on what to search first. Maybe to look at some photos and journals, perhaps? It seemed like a good idea so I got to it though when I did, it looked like a hurricane had just passed by since there were papers and books being scattered all over the place as it trapped me in a corner.

I smiled softly at a journal entry where my mom described my dad. Tall, dark, handsome…made her to melt the moment she looked at those sharp piercing eyes.

I chuckled softly at the last sentence…that was so cheesy but it definitely made my mother to swoon over him nonstop. I was so engrossed that I didn't even notice Jack flying in.

"I thought you were gonna come shortly." Jack replied, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to peer down on the journal.

I cracked a smile at him. "Sorry. Guess you could say I got into this."

"Yeah, no kidding. And you left me all alone." he sniffed.

I rolled my eyes at his childish antics. Jack may be a teenager but he's a kid at heart. There's no denying it and even if he denied it, he knew that it was true. I gazed at him, studying him as he read over the texts from a book.

I sighed, tearing my gaze away from him then eyed the massive piles that scattered and surrounded throughout the room.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

_Thump_.

Jack stopped what he was doing, listening intently at the sudden sound. When there was a long pause, he shrugged it off since he probably thought he was just imagining it.

_Thump._

He jerked his head away while he stared at the open door's entrance. He started to have his doubts so he looked at me only to find me to be fast asleep. But then, the boy chuckled inwardly at his paranoia.

_I think it's from reading too much._

Jack then went back to reading the book.

_THUMP_!

Okay, that was it. The sound clearly became more louder than the other two sound. With that, the Guardian swiftly glided up to be on his feet and brought his staff along. He was deciding whether or not if he should leave me alone but he was sure that I will be fine…

Right?

Besides, I got books beside me. I can use it as weapons. Jack laughed inwardly since he remembered the time he met me. He cautiously searched the lower level as he tried to figure where the sound was coming from.

He paused once he reached the kitchen and tried to listen to the sound again. After a while, the sound didn't came so Jack started to make his way to the small library until he heard the sound again. Swiftly, he turned on his heels and stared at the stairs that led to upstairs.

Taking a breath, Jack slowly started to walk up the stairs until he reached the hallway. His eyes darted ever so swiftly that it was hard to see what he was actually looking at it.

_THUMP_!

He roughly turned around only to stare at my room. It seemed to be coming from there. What Jack also noticed was that it was so dark outside. It was probably somewhere midnight.

Staring at the room skeptically, Jack made his way to my room while gripping on his staff tightly. If anything was going to attack him, he was ready. Once he was further into the room, the door suddenly slammed shut, causing Jack to rotate around while hearing a soft _click_.

Great…

He was locked inside.

A laugh echoed throughout the room which made Jack to turn around yet again. There, in front of him, stood a figure—a girl to be exact. She had black hair that was up to shoulders and was wearing black make up. The bangs were short as it only covered her forehead while the outfit contained almost baggy black pants, a black tank top and black boots. A silver cuff was on her arm while a silver chain was hugging her waist, diagonally.

Her piercing black eyes bore into Jack's blue eyes and for a minute, he felt himself being in some sort of a trance. He just realized this so he pulled away just in time as Jack felt himself being lost in it. This earned the odd girl to smirk at the reaction.

There was a long thick silence—a silence that neither of them could break it. However, the silence was broken from Jack.

"Who are you?" he asked, having an edge in his voice as he was pointing his staff at her.

She simply laughed as if what he said was amusing.

"It's funny how you should ask that…considering the fact that I know you…Jack."

He blinked while trying not to show the surprise. The girl smirked as Jack had now replaced the surprise with a cold expression.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" he asked, slowly.

"And I'll say the same thing…though with a few words changed." she replied, walking around.

Just like that, she suddenly vanished causing Jack to blink at the unexpected act until a shiver crawled through his skin. He could feel the breathing on his neck, making his body to be tense.

"You know me." the voice whispered almost in a ghost-like voice.

Jack quickly swerved around, hoping to attack the girl but she was too quick since in a blink of an eye, she disappeared again only to reappear at the same spot where Jack had first found her.

"Behind you, Jacky."

"It's Jack." he growled, facing her.

She laughed once again.

"How did you get in here? What brought you here? What is your purpose?"

"Aw am I confusing wittle Jack?" she mocked. "Does he want some answers?" the next thing Jack knew was that the girl was so close to him that he had to be pressed against the wall.

"Well at least I know one thing…"

"And what's…" she playfully played with his hair then leaned closer to his ear. "That?"

"I don't like the idea of having some demented freak on me." he remarked, smirking at her angered expression.

Infuriated, the girl scratched Jack's cheek with her sharp nails, letting out dry blood to come out. She then pulled the scruff of his shirt closer to her.

"If you want to live Frost, then I suggest you keep your smart mouth shut." she growled then pushed him back roughly.

His smirk grew wider which irritated the girl. Was he not aware of the death-threat she just fired at him? Either that or he was probably aware of that or he always gets it and was just not unfazed…

"If you want to scare me, you should try harder than that." he responded, cheekily.

"Oh I intend to. However, before we go further…I thought that you should at least feel honored since I'm about to tell you my mission…" she replied while sneakily creating something at her hand. Of course, Jack didn't know about it.

"And what's that?"

"My mission is to get rid of necessary pests. But there is just one thing I need…" her grin grew maliciously.

-Me-

I gently moved my head to the side then fluttered my eyes open. The first thing that greeted me was the stiffness. Moving ever so slowly, I felt the stiffness fading away.

Damn, I hate this position…the position where your legs are tangled because you have little space. Never do that…it also makes your foot to be asleep.

Wake up, foot!

I groaned, rubbing the stiffness at my neck then flexed my shoulders.

Well…I certainly had a…interesting day…research, whatever you want to call it.

I gave a dazed look at the door until I finally realized that Jack was no longer here. I shrugged it off, thinking he went for a break or something…

As I was getting up, I heard a noise that seemed to be coming from upstairs. I paused what I was doing, trying to hear it again until it came louder this time. Curiously, I bolted out of the room and climbed the stairs.

_THUMP!_

Hearing the sound made me to scan the hallway until I couldn't hear it anymore. It was then that the same noise appeared but my eyes landed at my room.

Hold on…

Last time I checked, I left my door opened…

Cautiously, I opened the doorknob and left the door opened only to an inch. I then flung the door open with my foot and got into my fighting stance but there was nothing in my room.

Eyes narrowed, I remembered a saying that went: things aren't always what they seem.

Going with that, I carefully went inside until a loud noise echoed causing me to be startled so I turned around and saw that my door was slammed shut. Panicking, I twirled around and there right before me (a few centimeters) was Jack and…

Who's the girl?

I felt my body being stiff when I saw her caressing Jack. The girl sensed that something was here so she looked up and smiled sinisterly, making me to shiver.

"Look what the cat dragged in…" she drawled. "Hello dearie."

"Who…" I felt my voice squeaking so I cleared my throat. "Who are you?"

The mysterious girl cocked her head to the side. "Why don't you guess? I'm sure it's not that hard."

I only realized that my body was shaking as so did my voice. I had no idea who this stranger was or how did she even came in.

"Jack…" I quavered.

"You see, Evie, I'm afraid Jack can't help us out…" she paused. "Or rather help _you_ out."

Okay, having a stranger is another thing. But to have a stalker is a whole new story. Last I checked, I didn't even give her my name.

"Look. I don't want to play games. I just want straight forward answers." I replied, a bit sternly.

"Oh? You know…that's exactly what Jack wanted to…but, to be fair to him, I won't give you any answers."

I shot her an annoyed look since she was already annoying me. Just who the hell is she?!

"Damn girl. How annoying can you get?" I growled, irritated.

"As annoying as you can be."

"I'm not annoying!" I replied, fuming

"Oh really?" finally, she got away from Jack—no I'm not _jealous_—and started to walk towards me…in a creepy way…

"Haven't you ever wondered what Jack thinks of you? Sure you can be a great gal and all but what about to Jack?" she started.

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "What I mean is you always have to depend on Jack. You can't even defend yourself. You're not strong since you always run away from your problems."

I clenched my fists, trying to block out what she said.

"I don't always depend on Jack!" I spat, eyes flashing dangerously. "And I _can _defend myself. I'm not weak! And I _don't _run away from my problems!"

"Hmm…" she seemed to be deep in thought. "Then what about the incident from way long ago?"

I froze, feeling my body tense. The girl smirked since she knew she had touched a touchy subject.

"The one where you _ran_ away because you couldn't face them. And do you know why you did that?" she asked, doing a semi-circle around the room until she was behind me so that I felt her breath on my neck.

"You were _scared_."

With an aggravated yell, I spun around with my fist raised. However, I didn't even laid a punch on her since she vanished as soon as I made a full turn. Quickly, I turned around again only to see her standing there.

She's becoming a pain, I swear.

"Go away! Go away and _don't _come back!" I yelled, frustrated.

She shrugged before going behind Jack. "Suit yourself, Evelyn. But just so you know, you can't always protect the ones you love."

Without a warning, I gave out a scream as something entered Jack's abdomen.

A/N: So um…see you in the next chapter! *ducks from a flying chair* I'm sorry! Oh and I apologize if the new girl was a bit annoying. *Ducks again* cookies to everyone who guess who the new girl is! *runs away*


	11. A Mission Failure

A/N: *ducks a flying chair* I'm sorry! I'm innocent! I don't deserve to die! *ducks another chair* before the riot is gonna hunt me down, I will have to do this quickly! Thanks to Whoopdillyupcious for following the story. Thanks to Water623 for following the story. Thanks to my never-ending faithful reviewer Snowflake the pooka for reviewing. And last but definitely not least, thanks to Guest for reviewing. NOW I SHALL RUN AWAY! *runs*

**Snowflake the pooka: **Are you sure you should be saying that? Now you're probably wondering why am I so keen on making you to hate me. You will see at the end…oh boy, the new girl better watch out but I don't think the penucks will be a problem for her.

**Guest: **I'm innocent! *ducks down from a chair*

Did you know we're almost done this story?!

Chapter 11: A Mission Failure

"Do you think he will be alright?" a voice asked, clearly having worry in her tone.

"Yes he will be fine. He just needs rest…"

Another silence.

"What happens now?"

The silence was a disturbing one. None of them wanted to speak but one has to.

"Well…his Guardian life is done…" a bitter voice stated, bluntly.

"But…if we could just—"

"No Tooth. The Man in the Moon specifically told us that he will only get one chance. That's it." the Russian voice replied, solemnly.

"But he still has ten minutes…" she tried again.

"Tooth." the Russian voice said, sternly. Tooth hung her head down, gazing at the floor.

"What happens to the girl?"

"We go and rescue her mate."

Another long silence until a groan came, interrupting the horrible silence. Jack's vision was blurry since the figures that were coming to him were not clear at all.

"Jack…"

Concern was the only thing that filled the tones in the voices.

"What…what happened?" he spoke, quietly.

No one replied since they didn't want to. No one wanted to tell him the horrid news that will change his life forever. No one did. Because of that, it irritated Jack since he was sick of everything.

Sick of how the Guardians never gives him a straight forward answer. Not once.

He was sick of how he was always the last person to know things especially if it was important.

He was sick of being kept in the dark.

He was just sick of _everything_.

"What. Happened?" he repeated a bit more sternly.

Still no answer.

"I'll ask again: WHAT HAPPENED?!" he bellowed, causing Tooth to flinch at the loudness. He knew he shouldn't have done that since his side hurts.

Bunny gave him a cross look. "It's done, Jack."

That was it.

Bunny was always the type of person to give straight to the point answers. Sometimes, he didn't.

"Can't you feel it? It's done, Jack. It's over. You failed." Bunny replied, bluntly.

Jack paled at this before anger quickly replaced his features. "What do you mean by _that_?" he hissed. "Where's Eve?"

"Jack…" Tooth started.

"No, Tooth!" he cut her off since he knew what she was going to say. Jack then stared at the solemn faces of the Guardians except Bunny. His was neutral.

"Where's _Eve_?"

"For Moon's sake, Jack! She's been kidnapped again! You got stabbed in the process. Your life as a Guardian is _over_." Bunny snapped.

No one dared to breathe. No one dared to speak. No one did anything other than having Jack staring at them.

"So that being said, it is up to us now to go and save her." Bunny started to walk but Jack cut him off by getting up.

He ignored the pain that went through his body and Jack stood in front of him.

"Move." Bunny said, sharply.

"What will happen to Eve?" he replied in a low voice. There was a dangerous edge to it that almost made Bunny to flinch. Almost.

"You need to lie back down, Jack." Bunny said, his gaze never left Jack's hard ones.

"No. Not until I get some answers. I'm just sick of always being kept in the dark."

"Sandy, knock him out." North instructed.

"No—"

Too late, Sandy already made his ball and threw it. The ball hit Jack at the head, causing him to go into a deep sleep. That is, until he wakes up. Sighing, the Easter Bunny picked him up and placed him back on the bed again.

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

"He will be devastated."

"Then we will not tell him."

"But he has to know."

"Do you want him to yell at us? To yell at us for something we didn't even make?"

"Well…I…no…"

"Then we should not tell him."

"But he will find out one way or another. It's best if we tell him now."

Jack was listening intently to their conversation. Of course, the door was locked so he was actually eavesdropping but…that's beside the point.

Why will he be devastated? What did they didn't even do?

"Oh sure that will be peachy. Guess what, Jack. You know, Eve right? The Man in the Moon told us to take her memories away from you so that way she will go back to live her ordinary life."

Jack froze. A lump was formed in his throat, preventing him to swallow his saliva.

They…will take her memories away…?

He could feel the anger boiling inside of him, waiting to be released. And he did just that.

The door flew open, startling the Guardians so they turned around and flinched at the sight. There was Jack who was looking extremely furious. Actually, he was beyond furious. Pure rage and infuriation were all etched into his face as he breathed heavily.

"Well…looks like he found out." Bunny responded, flatly.

"You _knew_, didn't you?" he yelled. "You knew this whole time! And not one of you bothered to mention it to me!" he screamed. "Do you have any idea on how this affects me?! No of course, you don't!"

"Jack—"

"No, stop it Tooth! I don't _want _your sympathy! I'm not some weak useless person."

"We never even—"

"Really now? After these three _hundred _years, it was only _then _that you guys made contact with me! It was because the Man in the Moon _chose me_! ME! Well you know what? I'm done! I'm sick of everything. I'm sick of being kept in the dark. I'm sick of _always _being the last person to know things! I'm sick of being _used_!"

"Well maybe being a Guardian isn't the right job for you."

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded him.

"No, he's right Tooth. But what does it matter, anyway? I'm done. I'm just a simple ordinary child—teenager." with that Jack stormed off, leaving a very thick silence clinging in the air.


	12. The Search Begins

A/N: Well, you might've already guessed it but I just posted a new story which is called Cold and Icy :D check it out. Thanks to Snowflake the pooka for reviewing!

**Snowflake to pooka: ***turns to Guardians* if I were you, I would start running…

Chapter 12: The Search Begins

I angrily wiped the tears away, trying not to cry again. I couldn't believe that Jack's gone just like that…I didn't move at all as I was still numbly staring at the spot in which Jack had disappeared…

What happens to Jack now?

"_I'm here to protect you within a certain amount of time. If I don't, I can't be a Guardian."_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I had painfully came to a conclusion. Did that mean Jack isn't a Guardian anymore? Because he failed…?

"Jack…" I sobbed, hugging myself around the waist.

It took a while for me to calm down but when I did, I was now in a position where I'm hugging my knees while my face was buried in them. I'm being way too emotional these days…

I sniffed until a loud sound that resembled a growl interrupted the silence. I rolled my eyes at my stomach; it always has to interrupt the silence…

Sighing, I got up and went to the kitchen to make myself some food. Once I did, I slumped myself down to the couch to watch some TV. That is, if there is anything good on it. I frowned after seeing the channels; some of them were really cheesy, some of them were just plain boring or some of them were the mixture of cheesy and boring.

My eyes were still puffy and red from crying and all I could do was to stare spacey at the TV. Snapping myself back to reality, I stared at the book that was spread on the coffee table wide open.

"_No, no, no! Something in my gut tells me that my mom's alive. If anything, I trust my instincts than anything else."_

_I made out a giddy laugh as I scrambled up._

"_Come on, come on!" I urged Jack while tugging on his sleeve._

_He laughed at my excitement while he got up._

"_Woah! Slow down!" he replied as he stumbled a bit. "There's a faster way to go."_

_I turned around, giving him an odd look._

"_How?"_

"_We fly, of course."_

A soft smile was formed on my mouth as I looked back at the memories. Jack would always make things fun. No wonder he was the Guardian of Fun. He can make your boring day to a fun day in a heartbeat.

I hugged the pillow tightly to my chest as I watched the lame cheesy romance scene where the two people were claiming their love and how they will spend it for as long as they live. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Once again, my eyes darted to the open book. The book that reminded me of my search and how I wanted to find my mom. But just by looking at it…I'm not so sure now. Do I even want to continue it? Yes. Will it be the same as without Jack? No.

"Jack, I…miss you." I whispered, closing my eyes to at least try to get a good night's rest.

-North Pole-

Tooth sighed at the scene that was being displayed.

"See? She's heartbroken." Tooth said, watching me as I fell asleep.

"I know Tooth. But what can we do? If we do something, then it will be against the Moon's orders."

Tooth shot an irritated look at North. "Well what if we can change that? What if we _don't _have to follow the Moon's orders? Maybe this is a test for us as well. A test to see if we could obey the orders."

North sighed as he too gazed at the scene. "I…don't know Tooth."

"Blimey. I can't find Jack anywhere. I know he's depressed and all but couldn't he leave us a hint of where he had gone?" Bunny mumbled, getting out of his tunnel. He then turned to his mates where both of them held a sadden expression.

Even the atmosphere held a gloomy one.

"Why so glum, chums?"

"Tooth wants Jack to be a Guardian again."

Bunny's eyes soften at the sadden fairy. "Tooth…"

"I know, Bunny! I know! I just really wish we could have him here again." she whispered. "I really _wish _we don't have to take Eve's memories…"

"Maybe we don't." North replied, softly.

Confused, Tooth looked up at North who was smiling softly. "But you said—"

"I know but I think our friend has something to say to us." he gestured to the bright Moon that came into the view.

_North is right, my friends._

Tooth gasped at the voice as she knew who it was. "The Man in the Moon."

-Jack-

Jack gave out a frustrated noise as he walked—or rather flew—aimlessly around his hometown. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now which was why he was hiding in the shadows for a moment.

To hell with them! They have no _right _to do that! Everyone deserves to have their memories. It what makes them who they are.

At least, Jack believes in that.

It's just not fair. It's not fair at all.

The former Guardian rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't run away since his _mates _are probably on the lookout for him but he didn't care. Right now, the boy was just pissed off.

Pissed off at everything.

Jack paused, however, as something crossed his mind. If he wasn't a Guardian, shouldn't he _not _have his powers or whatever? He then looked at his staff and snorted. Oh right: he _stole _it back because it is rightfully his to keep.

It is his _own _property.

But then, his expression saddens at the thought of Eve.

If they take away her memories…she would never remember Jack at all. She wouldn't remember the fun they had or how they had met or everything that had happened so far. All she would remember is how she will blame on Jamie for throwing snow at her.

Jack tighten his grip on his staff, making his knuckles to turn white. It was all that emo girl's fault. If she hadn't come here then everything would be just fine. Jack wouldn't get stab and he wouldn't fail his mission. He would be with Eve right now…

Just who exactly is that girl? Why did she kept on saying that he knew her when he didn't?

As far as Jack knew, he didn't know her. He had never seen her in his entire life!

Annoyed, he kicked a pebble out of the way as if that will help him to release his anger.

Another thought came to his mind. Eve…she had been so excited to find her mom because she thought that she might still be alive. But how's that possible? Nothing can bring back the dead.

Jack flinched at that sentence. He hated saying that since his…family is deceased…Like it's common sense. _After _300 hundred years, people tend to die the older they got…

But he isn't…

Because he's a spirit. An immortal.

He then stopped, his mind going back to Eve before a determined face was made. He would be damned if he didn't help her find her long lost mom. And hell, that's what he is going to do right now. He is going to help her find the mom before his time as a Guardian completely runs out.

By meaning that, he means when his powers are gone forever.

-Me-

A loud _slam _welcomed the kitchen table.

I had decided that what was in the past is in the past and I cannot linger on it anymore. That loud slam was from the book since I slammed it on the table. Hell, if I started something I am going to finish it. I don't care how long it will take me. If it will take me years, then so be it.

I am going to find my mom once and for all.

And _nothing _will stop me.

A/N: Ooo, Eve's being determined :D any guesses on what the Man in the Moon had told the Guardians? Sorry if it's short :3


	13. Burn

A/N: If you're ready come and get it! Na na, na na! If—

Jack: Stop. Now. Please.

Me: *scowls* NO! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY SINGING! MWAHAHAHA *runs off*

Jack: *stares* I worry for her sanity…not that she didn't have one at the beginning…OW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?

Me: *smirks + tossing the book up and down* green doesn't become you.

Jack: *scowls*

Thanks to Snowflake the pooka for reviewing!

**Snowflake the pooka: ***suddenly being terrified* poor Sandy…*turns to a very unamused Sandy* eh…sorry…? Ack! *ducks a flying chair* Watch it! You almost killed the awesome authoress! *glares at one of the penucks* penucks: quack…?

Jack: *rolls his eyes* what a terrible thing it would be if we had lost the authoress

Me: jerk.

Oh and check out this funny clip! Unfortunately you can't select it which is why you would have to type it. Once you are in that website, scroll down until you see Little Mermaid Spoof. It's hilarious! And I currently have a contest going on so if you're interested, head on over to the facebook page. You can find the link on the top of the fanfic profile.

The website: snl-recap-starring-anna-kendrick-pharrell-williams/

Chapter 13: Burn

Jack continued to fly through the town of Burgess. The only words that are going through his mind was Eve. **(A/N: oh um this is a bit of Jack's POV so that's why I'm using I since it sounds weird with certain sentences…)** He dodged some narrow paths, turning corners here and there until suddenly, in a blink of an eye, he gave out a sharp gasp when he felt himself plunging through the air. He tried to slow down but it didn't really work.

Jack painfully smacked himself against the ground and it wasn't comfortable as he was still healing so of course pain shot inside of his body. Muttering, the former Guardian unsteadily got himself up, using the staff as a support.

"What just happened?" he muttered, taking out a sigh then closed his eyes for a brief second until he opened them.

Okay, let's try this again.

"Wind, take me home!" Jack steadied himself while slowly loosing up his muscles. It was then that the familiar wind was rushing through the night sky.

"W-woah!" Jack exclaimed, trying to balance himself. When he did, he smiled and then continued to fly for a short time but like before, he ended up falling to the ground.

What _exactly _is going on?

The boy didn't even bother to pick himself up again since he was sprawled out on the ground as he was racking into his brain to find an answer until it hit him.

He was slowly losing his powers.

Jack placed his hands in front of his face, rubbing his face so that the daze expression was wearing off.

Great. Just fanfreakingtastic.

After a few minutes, he removed his hands just to stare at the night sky as if he was examining it. He just _had _to make it over to Eve. He just had to.

"Please don't fail on me now. Now when I need you the most." Jack muttered. The boy picked himself up before letting out a huffed sigh. "Wind, take me home."

Like before, the wind came and it picked Jack up who closed his eyes as he silently prayed into his head. A few minutes later, Jack opened his eyes only to grin triumphantly as he realized that he didn't fall…yet.

Letting out a whoop of an excitement, he resumed flying.

-Me-

I stared at the many texts that were written in the journal. I had finally finished reading my mom's journal or rather diary. I gave out a groan of defeat, slumping back to the chair.

My butt suddenly felt stiff. Probably from sitting for way too long.

Thinking that I needed a break, I went to the kitchen since my stomach was in a demanding mood.

It sure is quiet without Jack here…

I just hope that he was alright…

Once gathering the food, I plopped myself back on the couch to watch some TV. Too bad the library's closed. It would probably help out a lot since according to my mom's diary, the librarian had knew her.

Just watching from the TV made my eyes to droop with fatigue. So because of that, I instantly fell asleep…

"…_and so they lived happily ever after."_

_A small child smiled at the happy ending, snuggling deeper into her mom's body. "Is this fairytale true?"_

_The mom smiled. "Yes."_

_The girl smiled. "No it's not. It's a story made up from a person."_

_The older woman laughed, gently. "That indeed. Now, did you put your tooth under your pillow?"_

_She nodded, grinning. "Yes! But guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm going to catch the toothfairy tonight!" she giggled._

"_Oh?" her eyes shone with amusement. "How do you plan to do that?"_

_The grin got wider as the child scrambled out of her position and went under her bed to pull out what it looked like a net._

"_With this! The Toothfairy Net!" she proclaimed, earning a laugh from her mom._

"_Well I wish you good luck. The Toothfairy is quiet fast." the mom replied, smiling. She then walked towards the girl and picked her up, twirling her around before placing her back in the bed. The covers covered her while the mother leaned in to kiss her forehead._

"_Goodnight, sweetie. Don't let the bed bugs bite."_

"_Mommy!"_

_She chuckled then exited out of the room. When the door was closed, the child got up and was ready. She was going to do her ultimate goal: to catch the Toothfairy. She has a lot of questions to ask her._

_A while later, the girl's eyes drooped with tiredness but she kept on blinking, trying to make them to stay open. It was well past midnight so of course, it was way past her bedtime but she just _had to _capture the fairy. _

_But, the sleep had won her over so she yawned and curled into a ball, snoozing away. Little did she know, a small figure was watching out the window and that figure was none other than the Toothfairy who was smiling…_

I jolted wide awake, having my eyes going wide. If I made them to be even wider, people will think that they were going to fall out of their eye sockets.

There was that dream again…

I sighed, rubbing my temples before yawning. My eyes darted to the ticking clock.

It was midnight.

Time sure flies fast that it's creepy. First thing you know it's nine o clock but just by doing something, it's already midnight…

Dragging myself out of the couch, I turned off the TV before I changed into my pajamas. I was too lazy to take a shower since I was just being washed with fatigue that I don't even know where the tiredness was coming from…

Probably from researching. Oh well.

When I went to my bed, little did I know that certain trails of snowflakes were slowly crawling on the window.

A/N: A cute ending :p and oohh what happened to Jack over there? It's an easy guess :3 til next time! I really gotta go to bed :3 oh and anyone know what the heck is an horizontal scroll shape in Microsoft word?


	14. Welcome Back

A/N: Um…yeah sorry for not updating. Let's just say I have been too busy catching up on Winx Club but that's beside the point…so um…yeah…Thanks to MossFire23 for reviewing.

**MossFire23: **Hi there! Almost didn't recognize you since you changed your penname but hi! Questions, questions eh? You can never seem to get rid of them. And um…you okay…? *pokes* Um…right I'll just walk away *bolts off* I didn't do anything!

Oh and I suggest that you listen to Burn from Ellie Goulding for the last chapter.

Chapter 14: Welcome Back

I miffed, slowly ripping myself out of my dream state since I was sleeping in an awkward position. I groaned, rubbing my sore neck. I'm never sleeping cross-legged tangled again. Never.

My eyes darted towards the small clock that was placed in my white nightstand. I always liked the color of white. I feel…peaceful whenever I look at it. My favorite animal has got to be a white dove. They are such beautiful creatures, I swear.

The clock read 1:15 am. I sighed since I probably won't go back to sleep anytime soon though a weird gurgling-like noise filled my stomach, indicating that I had to go to the washroom. I grimaced when I heard the noise.

As I got out of bed, I finally noticed of what had caught my eye's attention. There was a pretty pattern of snowflakes that trailed around my window. Looking at it, I walked towards it and smiled softly when I knew who made it.

Jack, of course. The most troublemaker I had ever met. Well, next to Jamie.

I moved my hand to touch one of the cool snowflakes but the moment my hand made contact with it, the snowflake suddenly transformed itself into drops of water. Confused, I stared at the droplets that fell on my window ledge, creating a small puddle.

What…?

"I thought I might find you here."

I whirled around but saw nothing. It was official. I am going crazy.

"Who's there?" I asked, my eyes darting around the room.

"Are you serious? I'm right here." the hand went towards me (who still couldn't find that voice) but the hand went right _through _me.

I shivered when I felt something going through me.

Shocked, the person removed his hand away and couldn't do nothing but to stare, a stun one.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"I…can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't!" the voice snapped.

Annoyed, I turned around having my gaze to yet again stare at the dripping snowflakes. Something about that voice is familiar…When it clicked, my eyes widened with realization so I rotated back and stared at the empty spot.

"J…Jack…?" I uttered.

"Surprise." he replied with a bitter tone.

"I…why can't I see you?" she asked. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged, even though I couldn't see it. "I don't know."

I walked towards the empty spot as Jack gave a nearly sad look. My hand then went towards the spot only to have the hand to go right through…as if there was an invisible wall.

"You…still believe in me, right?" Jack asked, unexpectedly.

I would be lying if that question didn't caught me off guard. "Of course I do! I just don't understand why I can't see you. You said yourself that in order to see you—and the others—one must believe either in them or the magic. Something's wrong. And…I…feel like there's something you're not telling me. Please, Jack. I want to figure it out but I can't do it if you're not letting me."

Jack stared at my pleading eyes before he placed his hood up and stuffed his free hand in his pocket.

"It…doesn't matter." he replied.

"Yes it is! Why can you never let anyone help you? Why do you always have to be so cold-hearted? What are you so afraid of?!" I yelled.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" he snapped back, twirling around so he can face me. "Through my entire life, I was always reserved."

"Why?"

Jack tighten his grip on his staff. "Because."

"That isn't the answer."

Giving out a low growl, he finally snapped. "Because I'm afraid of hurting people! That's why I never let anyone help me! I don't want their pity because I'm sick of it! There! Are you happy now?"

This time, I was actually into a speechless mode. I didn't know. I lowered my head, staring at the ground.

"And…" he gritted his teeth. "I'm losing my powers."

My head snapped back up and I could do nothing but to gasp with shock. That would explain why the snowflakes were turning into water…and that would probably explain why I can't see him.

"I…what?" I whispered.

"Not a too moment ago, when I was flying, I lost my flying ability. I just had enough power to fly myself over here. I'm not even sure if I could still do it."

Saddened, Jack fell on his knees and he only stared at the ground. That was the only thing he could do. He couldn't face me, who was still in shock at the sudden news.

"Oh Jack." I whispered, going towards him and fell on my knees so I can be the same level as him. I tried again by moving my hand towards him. Instead of having nothing, I blinked when I saw "the invisible wall" was slightly going away and there it revealed, a depressed Jack.

But just like that, it vanished away showing an empty spot.

That was…weird.

I removed my hand and went towards him again. Like before, it showed him but this time, Jack was left in his visible form for a few seconds. However, something else caught my attention since my eyes widened.

"Jack, your hair!"

Rummaging through my, I found my compact mirror and gave it to him. He took it, opening it and craned his neck in a weird way. There, at the back of his head, was brown instead of white. His hair was slowly turning brown.

"Great." he replied, bitterly closing the mirror.

"Does that mean you are turning back to a human?"

He didn't answer and the visible wall was now gone, revealing an empty spot yet again.

He sighed. "I guess…"

Silence settled in.

A/N: Aw, I feel bad for Jack now…and what was up with the flickering on and off wall? Can Jack get his powers back? If so, how? See you later!


	15. Of Myths and Legends

A/N: Whoo! Sorry for not updating this in…a long time…hehe…um but I got the chapter out :D Thanks to MossFre23 for reviewing!

**MossFire23: **yeap but this is the story where anyone can do the impossible! :D

Chapter 15: Of Myths and Legends

"No." Jack stubbornly refused.

I scowled. "Yes. Come on _Jack_."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Damnit, Jack!" I cried out, throwing my hands up in the air with exasperation. "Why are you so stubborn!?"

"Because I am."

I growled, annoyed. "And why not?"

"Finding your mom is important right now."

"And so is getting your powers back! You can't continue to be a Guardian if you don't have your powers. What about all those snow days you had made? The kids _loved _that. And now you're just going to give up on that? That's…that isn't right." I said, frowning.

What is up with this guy?

It went silent and for a minute, I felt hope rising in me since Jack looked like he was being in a deep thought but I didn't let that hope to rise any more than it needs to be. Who knows? Being the stubborn Jack he is, he can easily crush the hope just like that. And speaking about that…

"No."

I deflated, huffing then scowled at him.

"Whatever. Not my fault if it's too late." I muttered, turning sharply on my heels and walked off.

Jack sighed, running his fingers through his white hair as he looked at me, storming off. He doesn't know why Eve wants to help him so badly. He frowned: if feeling pity towards him was the case, then he shouldn't bother. He doesn't want any pity.

Either that or Eve was really sincere about helping him and getting him back to his original state.

Girls can be very confusing…

"Eve." he called out, making me to halt in my tracks as I was at the entrance of the door.

"What?" I asked, sharply.

He winced at the sharpness but ignored it. He opened and closed his mouth several times before the former Guardian had finally uttered a sentence.

"Look: I'm sorry. It's just that I have a lot of things on my mind right now and I can't seem to get rid of it no matter how hard I tried. I really _do _want to get my powers back…I just don't see how. How can you bring someone's powers back especially if they so happen to be a Guardian—or rather a _former_ Guardian?" he asked, desperately as his voice croaked.

I gave him a faint smile. "Anything's possible if you believe." I paused. "Plus—or rather good news—I found a way to get your powers back."

He blinked. "Already?"

I shrugged. "Sure? After lots of researching (_and crying, _I thought) I figured it out." I motioned him to follow me so that we were back in the study room. I pulled out a very old dusty brown book that nearly had its cover ripped off as it was clinging to its very edge.

Jack frowned. "How's an old rotten book gonna help us?

I scowled. "It's not rotten. Anyways, while I was looking clues for my mom, I had came across a very interesting topic." as I said that, I opened the book to the bookmarked page.

"The Flame? Well, that's a creative title." Jack muttered.

I huffed. "It doesn't matter." I snapped. "The book states that this mystical flame only comes once in a month—a certain month and after that month had passed so does the flame which makes the flame to be very rare. The flame will only be there if someone truly needs it."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get started." Jack said, unable to contain his excitement. He started to walk but of course, I stopped him.

"Wait." I replied, quietly.

Noticing the quietness, Jack tilted his head sideways and stared at him as if he was examining me.

"Something wrong?"

I sighed, biting my lower lip. It was a habit: whenever I feel nervous, I would always bite my lip.

"It also says here that no one had ever seen that flame. No such records have been found."

"So?" he suddenly said.

I blinked. "What do you mean so? What happens if this is just a lie? What if this…journey is a fake? What if—"

If Jack was visible, he would've placed his cold finger on my lips. I shivered when I felt the cold touch. Somehow, I think he did just that…

"You said yourself that anything's possible if you believe. Don't tell me that you are going to turn against that now, are you?"

"But…" I bit my lower lip harder then sighed. "I…suppose not."

He smiled. "Good. Now tell me: what else does the book say? You know any obstacles in the way or stuff…?"

I let my eyes to scan the book until I found a cursive writing that looked like it was written in riddles. A riddle that I didn't understand at all.

"There is a riddle but I don't understand it…" I stated, showing him.

He raised an eyebrow. "The heck…?"

"That's what I thought too."

_Ni yreve ssenkrad, ereht si a thgil_

_Doog dna live_

_Dneirf ro ymene_

_Esu ti ylesiw_

"I don't speak gibberish." Jack mumbled after reading the riddle.

I smirked. "Welcome to the club…which is why you are going to help me to translate into English." I said, cheerfully.

I moved away from the stop to go towards the drawers and pulled out two loose papers and pencils. I then walked back to hand him the things though I smirked when I felt his reluctance.

"Let's get crackin." he sighed.

This is going to be a long night…

A/N: Yes indeed. Well, good luck crackin on the riddle. Anyone know what it means? Well you first gotta translate it to English and then figure out the answer! Enjoy!


End file.
